SpiderMance
by Wickermayne
Summary: Peter wonders, often, just how he is the one trapped in the web. Then he remembers, these flies are women. Romance. Peter/Spider-Man x various women.
1. TutorMan    Liz Allan

I don't own Spider-Man.

FGC

"Peter, I'm stuck." Liz Allan frowned, twisting strands of her honey blonde hair around her finger, as she stared at the physics question. "The question is asking for the energy of the oven, but it only gives me the voltage and current. I can't think of any formula that can solve for energy." The girl propped herself from her position on the bed and then folded her legs under her, allowing Peter easier access to the physics textbook.

Peter slid the book slightly to see the question better and then spoke. "They also give you time you know?"

"So?" Liz said as she stretched slightly. They had been studying for nearly an hour.

"So, what is a formula you could use to find energy if you had the charge?" Peter never gave straight answers, how would she learn if he did?

Liz tapped a finger on the side of her face. "Hmm, energy equals voltage multiplied by charge right?"

Peter smiled, Liz was a lot smarter than most people would give her credit for. "Good, so we know that we can solve the question with energy equals voltage multiplied by charge, we just need to find charge. We have the current and the time…"

"And charge equals current multiplied by time!" Liz chirped as she pulled the textbook back. "Thanks a bunch Peter." She shot Peter a large smile before she attacked the question.

"That's what I'm paid for." Peter replied as his face heat up a bit. Peter wouldn't say that he was interested in Liz, but he was a boy. And she was a pretty girl. And they were all alone. In her bedroom. Peter wasn't naïve enough to think he and Liz would ever amount to anything, but a boy could dream.

Besides if Flash found out Peter even looked at Liz the wrong way, the young nerd would have his face pasted to a wall.

"Done!" Liz exclaimed as she slammed the book shut and handed Peter her answers to look over. Peter took a minute to check the work and was glad to see they were all correct.

"Very good Liz! I think you've really got the hang of these electricity formulas. Now you said you needed help in compounds for chemistry right?"

"Ah, geez Peter. Can't we take a break?" Liz flopped back on the bed without waiting for an answer.

"Well, I suppose a five minute break couldn't hurt." Peter took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When he put them back on he noticed Liz was staring at him intently. "Is there something on my face?" But Liz's lips stretched in a predatory grin.

"I bet I could make the break last longer." Liz repositioned herself so she was on her knees. Peter frowned, it really didn't matter what she did, as long as he got paid. But it wouldn't be fair just to take advantage of her laziness.

"I don't think so…"

"So Peter, ever thought about getting contacts?" Liz interrupted.

"Not really, it's a lot easier to just where glasses. Contacts seem to be too much of a hassle." Peter shrugged.

"I really think you should… you have the most _beautiful _eyes." Liz's voice became breathy and she reached up to Peter's face, slowly taking off his glasses. Peter flushed and edged slightly away from the girl.

"Uh, may I have my glasses back?"

"Nope," Liz leaned closer to Peter "You're not seeing anyone, right Peter?" Peter almost fainted when Liz bent over a little _too_ far and her cleavage poked out from her so tight shirt to say hello. It was at this time Puny Parker realized that, head cheer leader Liz Allan was flirting with _him_!

"W-well no, but you're seeing Flash Thompson right?" Peter's feeble defense was swatted with contempt.

"That loser? He's just a trophy for school, he's nothing to me. Besides he likes Mary Jane not me." Liz was literally on top of Peter now, straddling his hips. Peter lied on the bed limply, his fear of Flash and his crush on MJ not enough to resist the 'assault' of the blonde beauty.

"I always knew girls had a thing for nerds."

But Liz just laughed. "Oh please. I don't have a thing for nerds…" Her eyes gleamed. She moved her face inches apart from her prey. "I've got a thing for Peter Parker." Her breath caressed his lips, and Peter swallowed hard.

The two decided to forgo chemistry in favour of conducting 'experiments' on how long people could hold their breath.

FGC

So what do you think? I should have probably started of with Peter/MJ, but I'm too cool for that. For the record this is all Peter/Spider-Man and other women. Review and I'll accept suggestions. Later.


	2. SpiderShine Felicia Hardy

Before we start, I just want you guys to know, unless I say otherwise, the stories will take place in the 616 universe.

This one takes place in the Noir universe.

I don't own Spider-Man.

FGC

Felicia Hardy sat in the corner of the Black Cat, far away from the chatter and interaction of the patrons. Normally one would 'speak-easy' in an illegal bar, but the police were corrupt and a handful of dollars would stave them off from her establishment. Felicia may not be the warm, flirtatious host she once was, but she was still an apt business women.

She stared into the depths of the amber liquid lying on the table, but she would never drink it. If she were to drink it, she would have to take of her mask. To bare to the world her scar. To remember of _Spider-Man._ Her eyes narrowed and she instinctively reached toward her scar, her hand met the cool touch of the mask. She should have never helped him. She should have known that he couldn't protect her.

But this mask could. As long as she hid her emotions, as long as she never fell in love again.

She would be all right.

Felicia looked up from her 'drink' when she heard the foot steps of an employee near her. She knew it was an employee because no one else ever talked to her.

"Uh, Miss Hardy? The man over there sent these for you." The young employee pointed his thumb toward the direction of the bar stand where a man covered in a dark cape and hood sat. Felicia glared at the man at the bar, who didn't even look her way, before she saw what the young man was holding.

"A sunflower…" Felicia whispered as she took the flower. The big, strong petals seemed to brighten up the dark room.

"Should I tell him to get lost or something?" Felicia's head snapped up at the man's words, the slits in her mask staring him down. The man wiped a bead of sweat of his face as he nervously waited for an answer under his boss's glare.

"No," Felicia spoke, her voice almost drowned by the commotion in the bar, "that won't be necessary. Tell him to come to my office." Felicia stood up and walked towards her office, cradling the sunflower lovingly.

"Man, who brings a lady a _sunflower_?" The man muttered to himself as he went to fulfill his task.

'Peter Parker would.' Felicia thought as she placed the flower in a vase of cold water. Who would have thought that Peter would have remembered her favourite flower? People always brought her roses, well they _used _to, but she loved sunflowers. They stood tall and proud against the harsh crimes and cruelties that flooded the streets of New York. They gave her hope that, one day, New York would be a place worth living in. She remembers mentioning it casually, only once. But he remembered. So she'll hear what he has to say before she kicks his ass out of her bar.

"Felicia…" He whispers her name as if it is the only thing he knows, and she almost flinches at his quiet entrance, but she doesn't.

Her mask protects her.

"Peter. What do _you_ want?" Her voice his harsh and angry.

"I wanted to see you." His is warm and comforting. He pulls down his hood and she sees his features after such a long time. Silky brown hair adorns his head. Warm brown eyes remind her of melted chocolate. His face is gaunt and chiseled, a far cry from the boyish bay fat he once had. His glasses make him intriguing when they are on his face, and handsome when they are not. His smile almost makes her want to forgive him.

But her mask protects her, and she is angry.

"Why? So you can laugh at me? So you can see the scar _you_ caused? Does seeing my hideous face thrill you!" Her teeth gnash together behind her mask and she feels like he will never stop her.

Her mask protects her.

But he is the Spider-Man.

"Felicia, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. I wish I could have protected you before, I wish I could have stopped the Crime Master sooner. But I was weak, and I couldn't. I'm _strong _now, Felicia, you don't need to hide behind that mask. I'll protect you, I swear!" He takes a step forward.

She takes a step back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Wall. "Peter, just go away. I don't need you."

"I _need _you." Peter stands in front of her and reaches for her mask, Felicia closes her eyes. Warm fingers trace the jagged indent on her face. Felicia couldn't hold back her sobs anymore.

"Peter, oh Peter! My face, my beautiful face! It's ruined!" Tears flow freely down her face, dripping onto the floor.

"Shush, you're beautiful Felicia, you always will be." Peter caressed her face, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes. He let Felicia rest her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly.

Felicia chocked back the rest of her emotions and slowly calmed down. "No one will love me, you know? No one can love me." She mumbled into Peter's shoulder. She flinched as Peter pushed her off him gently. He held her by her shoulders and stared at her intently.

"Felicia, I love you." Felicia stood silently for a while. She felt so naked without her mask, but with Peter it was okay.

She sighed, "Peter, you, me, it's never going to work out. The Crime Master showed us that."

Peter snarled, "I told you, I'll protect you no matter what. I don't care who it is, you'll be safe with me! As long as we love each other it will be okay. Do you love me, Felicia?"

Felicia looked away as heat flushed her face. She realized that she did love him. But… "Does it matter, Peter? You can protect me. We could love each other. But our luck is not going to let us live happily ever after. We both know that." But Peter smiled. His grin was so confident, so sure that Felicia agreed with him before he even spoke.

"Then we'll just have to cheat luck, won't we?" And then he kissed her.

She didn't flinch.

Peter Parker would protect her.

FGC

So a couple of things I want to mention. First, most of my knowledge on Spider-Man is second hand. So if a character seems OOC (out of character), just tell me and I'll try to fix that for next time. Secondly, what do you guys think of my summary, I kind of like it, but I kind of don't. You know? I'm open for suggestions. Finally thanks for taking your time to read my story, and remember to review!


	3. Just Another Day Mary Jane Watson

I don't own Spider-Man

FGC

Peter walked up the steps of the bus, his head craning to see if there was a seat for him on the packed bus. Luckily there was and Peter slid his change into the machine, taking his transfer pass from the bus driver. Usually he would have went home from his job in costume, it was _a lot_ quicker, but he had to pull an all-nighter marking papers and he forgot to make the fluid that became the nylon-esque webbing he relied on for travel. Maybe he should give his students less homework?

Nah.

He made his way over to an empty seat, making sure not to step on the many bags, belongings, and junk that littered the floor of the bus. He sat down and placed his suitcase on his lap. He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and stared at the suitcase for a second. As a teacher Peter didn't need such an old-fashioned way to sort files, he was given a laptop from the school when he became a teacher, but he used it anyway. After all it was a gift from Mary Jane when he became a teacher for their old high school. He never used it back then, but ever since his deal with Mephisto and Dr. Strange… he wondered if he should have let Mary Jane keep her memories of him but at least it was safer this way.

He would never mix his superhero life with his civilian life again.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit here?"

"Wha?" Peter looked up to see the beautiful face of Mary Jane Watson peering down at him, waiting for an answer. "Uh, sure." Peter slid over to make room for MJ. She gave him a grateful smile and sat down. Her eyes lingered on his face for a few moments, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"I know this may sound weird, but do I know you?" She cocked her head to the side inquisitively. Peter just stared at her incredulously for a second before he answered. Just a few weeks ago they were happily married, and know she was asking who he was? Such is the luck of Peter Parker.

"I'm Peter Parker, we went to school together." He gave his hand for her to shake. She gasped in recognition and shook his hand.

"Wow! It's been so long Peter. I'm-"

"Mary Jane Watson, currently a star for the Broadway hit 'Love and Wine' right?"

MJ quirked and eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're stalking me." That made Peter laughed.

"No, I saw your name on a billboard for an advertisement for your show. Besides, how could I forget the face and name of the prettiest girl from our school?" MJ's face turned a pleasant shade of tomato red.

"Oh, I was never _that_ pretty besides, you're looking pretty good yourself. I see you've gotten rid of your glasses." She glanced over his arm, cuff of his shirt was rolled up over his bicep, it looked like Peter worked out, _a lot_. Who would have though the nerdy boy would grow to become such a fine looking man? Well she always wanted to date him back in high school but she had missed her chance. She thinks.

Or wait, she knows she didn't date him. She would have remembered, right?

"Well, you're definitely the prettiest woman I know, since today." Peter said breaking her out of her small day dream. She blushed some more.

"Were you always such a flirt?" MJ never remember Peter being so forward with women, he was always on the shy side.

Peter just smiled, "I'm just telling you the truth." Mary Jane smiled to herself, Peter had always been such a sweet guy, he always brought her flowers and … wait. Peter never got her flowers, they didn't know each other well enough for pleasantries like that.

Then why does she feel like he did get her presents. She was getting a head ache.

"So, Peter, what are you up to these days?" Mary Jane asked rubbing her temples slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern drenching his voice. MJ looked up startled.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I had a sort of head ache but I'm fine." Peter stared at her for a moment and then sighed.

"If you say so. Anyways, I'm a teacher now, for our old high school. I teach science, chemistry and biology mostly, and math, though the physical education teacher sometimes makes me substitute for her when she's 'sick.' I don't know where she got the idea that I can teach phys-ed. I just make them run the track until class is over."

"I could see where she got the idea…" MJ whispered to herself, Peter had moved his suitcase onto the floor of the bus, and boy did his shirt look tight. She could see the outline of his abs through the shirt. Absentmindedly she wondered if any of the girls in his class had a crush on him, if he was her teacher, she might have.

"Hmm, what was that MJ?"

"Ah, I was just going to say I act now, but you know that… stalker." She said with a grin, Peter smiled back. "But I'm thinking of going into modeling soon."

"You'd be great at that." Peter replied honestly. Mary Jane smiled.

"Thank you Peter." She looked at the over head display and hit the stop button. "It's been great talking to you Peter, but this is my stop. Maybe I'll see you?"

"Maybe." Peter answered uncomfortably. Didn't he erase her memory so that she wouldn't have to deal with him?

"Later." Mary Jane got up before the bus stopped. The bus lurched to a stop and she gave Peter a wave before she left. Peter sighed as he relaxed on his seat. Man, he really missed MJ, this meeting just made it more obvious. But he prom- He noticed that MJ had left her purse on the bus. Ah jeez.

"Wait, wait!" Peter rapidly slammed the stop button and the bus lurched to a stop a second after it started. Peter gripped his suitcase in one hand and MJ's purse in the other as he stumbled out of the bus, giving the irritated bus driver a sorry.

"Mary Jane, MJ, wait!" Peter ran after the red-head.

She turned around a small smirk on her face. "Oh come to see me so soon?"

It came to Peter's attention that maybe Mary Jane had not forgotten her purse. But he could game. "I brought you a souvenir." Peter handed her the purse.

"Thanks, it's cute. You've got taste." MJ smirk got a little wider. "So if that's a present, what's the new?"

"You're not busy, right?" Mary Jane tapped her chin, pretending to see if she had anything to do.

"Well, I'm a really busy person, but maybe I can fit you in my schedule. Depends on what you're going to ask." Peter wasn't afraid though, he had tamed the beauty once, he could do again.

After all it was just another day.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee. If you can fit that in your hectic schedule?"

Mary Jane beamed.

"I'd love to, Tiger."

FGC

Hmm, I'm not very happy with this one, but it's alright. In case you don't know what's going on the story happens after One More Day, but it's a bit different. In this world Peter asked Dr. Strange to erase Peter's identity from everyone's minds, including MJ. As always review, suggestions are welcome.


End file.
